Peldaño a peldaño
by Levy-Chama
Summary: A veces, solo a veces, Misty deseaba que Red no fuese tan distraído y notase sus sentimientos.


**Peldaño a peldaño**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, para la suerte de muchos.

**Shipping:** MangaPokeShipping (Red & Misty)

**Nota:** No sé por qué siempre termino escribiendo cosas que no debo y evado mis responsabilidades :'D

* * *

><p>No era el descubrimiento del año darse cuenta que Red era un despistado. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente podría notarlo sin forzar más de una neurona. El chico podía ser muy avispado cuando se le necesitase –véase entre aquellos momentos que siempre había una batalla o pokémon de por medio – pero generalmente la despreocupada y jovial personalidad de Red salía a relucir a gusto a toda hora del día.<p>

Por supuesto que a Misty aquello no le molestaba. El estar enamorada de Red venía con el gusto incluido en su forma de ser y todo, pero aun así siempre había días en los cuales la muchacha deseaba que Red fuese un poquito menos distraído, no mucho, solo lo suficiente para que viese que Misty además de ofrecerle encantada una amistad sincera, tenía unos sentimientos un poco más _"dulces y esponjosos"_ dirigidos hacia él. Y no era como si esperase la gran maravilla tampoco si lograba entablar una relación de pareja con el pelinegro. Cosas pequeñas pero significativas eran más que suficientes como para dejarla con una sonrisa boba y un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

Por eso mismo cuando Misty fue a visitar a Red un día mientras entrenaba junto a su equipo, y este le tomase de la mano mientras volvían caminando por la ruta dos, sintió que pegaría el grito hasta el cielo y se desmallaría de la emoción. No lo hizo, por supuesto. Tan solo sus piernas flaquearon por medio segundo y el corazón casi se le sale del pecho al alcanzar pulsaciones tan rápidas y estridentes. La tela del guante de Red rozó la palma de su mano desnuda, y en respuesta, feliz estrechó aun más el agarre mientras un leve sonrojo se esparcía por sus mejillas.

Al separar caminos, la despedida fue de lo más natural con un _"Nos vemos"_ por un lado y un _"Cuídate"_ por el otro. Misty caminó con paso seguro por toda la carretera que pudiera estar a la vista de Red, y cuando creyó ya no poder ser observada, tuvo que llamar a Erika desde su PokéGear para que fuese a recogerla, porque sus piernas perdieron la fuerza y terminó arrodillada en el césped mientras su cerebro recién empezaba a asimilar el hecho que Red le había cogido de la mano.

En días siguientes a aquel, las visitas empezaron a ser más seguidas, más largas y más íntimas. Ninguno comentaba nada sobre sus acciones, tan solo dejaban que todo fluyera naturalmente, como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes y ya sabían cómo el otro respondería aun siendo para ambos sus primeras veces juntos.

Y de tomarse de las manos pasaron a compartir abrazos, conociendo poco a poco, en su propio tiempo y medida, al otro. Dándose con cada visita más libertades al hablar y tocar el cuerpo ajeno. Palpando los brazos, espalda, costados, cuello y caderas; mirándose cada vez menos avergonzados y cohibidos, sabiendo pronto qué se avecinaba, pero que nunca sucedía. Y unas semanas después, cuando para Misty ya no era suficiente el abrazarse y mirarse los labios sin hacer amago de unirlos, ella decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Red llegó temprano a su gimnasio, donde combatieron un rato y descansaron mojándose los pies en el agua de la piscina, uno al lado del otro entrelazando los dedos. El pelinegro tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto aleatorio del agua, sonriendo suavemente. Misty llamó la atención del muchacho y cuando este volteó, unió fugazmente sus labios con los contrarios, apenas alcanzando a crear un ínfimo roce. Bajó la vista avergonzada sintiendo el calor expandírsele por toda la cara, pero estando más satisfecha que nunca al haber completado su hazaña.

Y tras ese día ocurrió lo inevitable y lo previsto. La relación mudamente consolidada entre el campeón de Kanto y la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste se fortaleció y evolucionó no solo entre ellos, sino que también a la vista de toda persona que los mirase, sintiendo como la química de pareja creaba aquella nube de esponjosa felicidad entre ambos al momento de sonreírse, mirarse o simplemente hacerse compañía. Los rumores y cotilleos estuvieron en boca de todos, pero nunca llegaron a oídos de la joven pareja, quienes sumidos en su propio mundo, escalaban uno a uno los peldaños que reforzaban el lazo que los unía.

* * *

><p>Me disculpo si estaba muy malo, ya ni sé lo que escribo (╯︵╰,)<p>

_**Adelante, lancen sus tomates~**_


End file.
